


Butt Plugs Are Not Conducive For Working

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Butt Plugs, Danny is a goddamn tease, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, because they're vers and you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "Steve watched Danny walk into his office, stomach twisting nervously when he saw Danny stop in the doorway in surprise. He walked all the way into the room, stopping by the desk and picking up the small black device Steve had placed there earlier. He looked across the way at Steve’s office and Steve ducked his head, pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in paperwork.They had talked about it before, but he wasn’t sure if…Oh.Well.The slight vibration suddenly pulsating through him answered that question."





	Butt Plugs Are Not Conducive For Working

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jot It Down July 2018.

Steve watched Danny walk into his office, stomach twisting nervously when he saw Danny stop in the doorway in surprise. He walked all the way into the room, stopping by the desk and picking up the small black device Steve had placed there earlier. He looked across the way at Steve’s office and Steve ducked his head, pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in paperwork.

They had talked about it before, but he wasn’t sure if…

Oh.

 _Well_.

The slight vibration suddenly pulsating through him answered that question. He looked up to see Danny smirking at him, caressing the remote with his thumb. Steve shifted in his chair and Danny’s grin widened, already obviously pleased at the direction this day was taking.

Two hours later, Steve was regretting putting what was now a torture device in Danny’s hands. It was a slow day, a paperwork day, and Steve couldn’t use their previously determined excuse of a case to take the plug out when Danny started to actively drive Steve into a frenzy.

The first time Danny turned on the beads, Steve jolted, hitting his knee on the desk. He gritted his teeth against the pain and tried desperately to ignore the rotating beads pressing firmly against his rim. Steve flashed back to a week ago when Danny pushed Steve down onto the bed, tied his hands behind his back, and proceeded to rim him until Steve was writhing underneath him, begging to be able to come.

Steve gripped the sides of the desk, taking long breaths to control his heartrate and ignoring the pulsing heat pooling in his groin. He refused to break, refused to look at Danny’s smug face because he knew, he _knew_ exactly what he was doing to Steve. Danny’s challenge echoed in his mind: “I bet I can have you begging for my cock at work, Steve. Would you like that? Would you like for me to tease you until you can’t stand it anymore? Until you need me so badly that you come and ask me for it?”

Steve distinctly remembers both the flush and full body shudder he gave at Danny’s words, breathing out a strangled “ _fuck_ ” while privately determining to do no such thing.

God, did he really have to last the _whole day_?

Three hours after that, Steve rushed to the bathroom, desperately hoping no one noticed the insistent bulge in his pants, and slammed the lock into place. He yanked open his pants, pulled his cock out, and began stroking himself with an intensity that bordered on manic.

A knock on the door had him smacking his fist against the wall. “What?” He forced out.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing in there, Steve.” Danny’s voice was so calm and self-assured that Steve could visualize the shit-eating grin currently on his face. “Not unless you want to be punished.”

The vibration kicked up a notch, the beads now twisting in a random pattern, leaving Steve gasping and clutching at the wall for support as his knees buckled. “How is that?” Danny said conversationally, most likely leaning against the door in a very casual manner. “Do you need some more…encouragement?” The plug began pulsing with an intensity that left Steve panting fiercely, canting his hips into the air as his cock dribbled out precome onto the floor.

“Danny,” he said quietly, _not_ whimpering, no matter what Danny decided to think.

“Only a few more hours,” Danny responded, “you can be good for me.” Steve heard Danny’s footsteps walk away and groaned, knowing that he would have to follow or pay the price later. The promise of what was to come was enough for Steve to gather his willpower and shove his cock back into his pants, taking a few deep breaths to regain composure, and sauntering out into the hallway, a timer for the last few hours of work already ticking down the minutes in his head.

-

Steve ushered Danny into the house, an almost polite hand on his lower back, kicking the door shut and sliding the locks with definitive clicks. Danny turned to face him, and Steve growled, jerking him back around and pushing him towards the stairs. The need that had been racing under his skin all day was insistent, narrowing his focus down to one thing: fucking Danny until he was as desperate as he had made Steve.

“Might I remind you,” Danny laughed, allowing Steve to drag him up the stairs, “that you brought this on yourself?” He crowded against Steve’s back at the top of the stairs, pushing him into the bedroom. “Who was the one who left me the remote, hmm?” He reached down to Steve’s ass, sliding an anticipatory hand down the firm muscle. Steve shivered at the touch, yanking at Danny’s arm to push him down onto the bed, straddling his legs quickly.

Danny lay back against the pillows, his sharp blue eyes assessing Steve and his obvious erection with a smirk. Danny’s gaze had always had the ability to strip Steve bare, to make him feel both vulnerable and strong, but this time, there was a heat flaring in his eyes that had Steve shuddering, suddenly desperate for Danny to be naked.

“You’ve told me repeatedly that I make stupid decisions,” Steve told him, dragging his hands up Danny’s arms and across his shoulders, sliding down to thumb at a nipple hard. “I’m just being consistent.”

Danny barked out a laugh that twisted into a groan as Steve pinched his other nipple. “ _Consistent_ , he says. As if it was consistent for him to stay secluded in his office the entire day, squirming noticeably in his chair.”

Steve huffed. “I was more subtle than that.”

Danny grinned, leaning up to rest a hand on the back of Steve’s neck. “No, babe,” he murmured, eyes on Steve’s lips, “you really weren’t.” He dragged Steve down into a kiss, dropping back against the pillows and Steve followed easily, crouching over Danny and nipping at his bottom lip. Danny moaned, and Steve took advantage of that moan to lick into Danny’s mouth, rolling his hips down against Danny’s.

“Clothes,” he panted, pulling back and tugging at his shirt, “they need to be off.” Danny nodded dumbly in agreement and unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers. Steve watched appreciatively, his own shirt forgotten, as Danny’s abs and shoulders flexed as he dragged his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Steve would never get tired of watching Danny strip, watch as each inch of tanned, smooth skin was revealed and put on display for him, only him.

Danny grinned at Steve, tugging on the shirt still caught on Steve’s arms. “Off,” he demanded, and Steve had no choice but to comply, scrambling off the bed to strip down completely, a soft sigh of relief escaping him when his cock finally was freed. Danny was raised on his elbows, raking his eyes down Steve’s body and Steve flushed at the look in his eyes. He got up from the bed, throwing off his pants and underwear, gloriously naked in front of Steve. Steve let his gaze drag down Danny’s body, lingering at the cock jutting out defiantly from trimmed dark blonde curls, a pearly glint at the tip that Steve wanted to taste.

He pushed Danny gently back down onto the bed, murmuring, “You’re beautiful,” as he went, knowing that Danny had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks from the compliment without even looking.

“You’re sexy as fuck,” Danny responded shakily, his hands gripping Steve’s hips tightly and pulling him down into another fervent kiss. Their cocks brushed and both of them gasped into each other’s mouths. Steve was quickly becoming consumed with the need to be inside Danny, the fullness of the plug an insistent pressure that throbbed in the back of his mind. Danny had turned the vibration to the slowest, most gentle pace, but it was still vibrating, still lighting him up on the inside, still pressing against his stretched rim.

Steve leaned over and grabbed at the lube sitting on the bedside table. Gripping it in one hand, he pushed himself up off Danny with the other and left a trail of kisses down his neck. Danny arched up into them, small sounds of pleasure emanating from him as Steve worked his way down Danny’s chest, sucking gently at a nipple, dragging his tongue down Danny’s abs, and digging his teeth into Danny’s hipbone, just to watch him shout and twist his hands into the sheets.

“Steve,” Danny warned, “you better get your mouth on me right now.” His voice was forceful, but he shivered when Steve breathed hotly over his cock, a drop of precome sliding down the skin to bury itself in those blonde curls.

Steve gave him a predatory look. “It’s my turn to leave you squirming, Williams.” He dove in, swallowing Danny down in one smooth move, relaxing his throat to take him as far as possible. Steve was very smug at the cry that Danny let out, his hips giving an aborted thrust. He set about driving Danny crazy, alternating between long smooth sucks and swirling licks that had Danny shuddering, moaning out incoherent pleas. Steve ignored the way his cock pressed against the sheets, forcing his hips still instead of seeking the friction he so desperately wanted.

He coated his fingers with lube, never giving up on his onslaught of Danny’s cock, appreciating the red flush across Danny’s whole body, and pressed one at Danny’s hole. Danny spread his legs at the touch, choking out “yes, Steve, _god_ , fuck me _please_.”

Steve pushed his finger inside, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Danny’s hole while tracing a throbbing vein on his cock with his tongue. He sealed his mouth over the head and sucked hard, pushing in a second finger as he did so, and Danny’s back arched off the bed. “Fuck,” he yelled, collapsing back onto the bed and trembling. Steve hid a smug grin and stretched Danny as efficiently as possible, occasionally licking up his cock just to see Danny squirm. When he deemed Danny sufficiently prepped, he sat back, wiping his hand absently on Danny’s thigh and smirking at the hazy glare that earned him.

Danny spread his legs further, sprawling out across the sheets, cock wet and heavy against his stomach, a red flush covering his entire body, eyes completely dark with lust and want, and looked like the epitome of pure sin. Steve groaned at the sight, hand quickly clenching the base of his cock _hard_. He wanted, he _needed_ to be inside Danny right the fuck now.

Danny must have seen some of Steve’s desperation because he nodded and said hoarsely, “Get inside me _now_.”

It was a sign of Steve’s overwhelming need that he didn’t conjure a retort in response to Danny’s commanding tone. He fell forward, Danny’s legs resting on his arms and slowly began to push inside Danny. Both of them groaned as he steadily pressed inside further, rolling his hips in aborted movements. Steve felt a sparking heat crawling up his spine and gritted his teeth to keep from shoving in all at once, from chasing the orgasm he had been craving all day.

He bottomed out and stopped, trembling from the need to fuck Danny _hard_ , the need to thrust into him until they were both shaking and shouting with pleasure. Danny opened his eyes in confusion when Steve didn’t move, and realization flashed quickly before he gave Steve a sharp nod. Steve groaned with relief, finally free to chase after that release he had been craving for so long.

He pounded into Danny, unable to say anything but swear violently, sweat dripping down his spine in the warm Hawaiian evening. Danny’s hands curled into his arms, and he was vaguely aware that Danny was gasping something into his ear, but he couldn’t hear it over the roaring rush of blood in his ears. He thrust harder, an overpowering desire flooding his veins.

A sharp uptick in the vibration in his ass had his hips stuttering and he looked to see Danny holding the little black remote, a smug look on his face. Steve couldn’t help the breathless laugh that left him, and he thrust once, hard, into Danny just to see the smugness falter into pleasure for a moment. Danny raised an eyebrow, murmured, “oh really?” and pressed a button. Those damned beads began their assault on his ass against and Steve arched, shoving his cock inside Danny as far as possible and held on, feeling his self-control hanging by a very thin thread.

His skin felt overstimulated and everywhere they touched felt like a brand. He began to roll his hips, desperately fighting through the hunger rushing through him to say roughly, “That all you got?”

Danny’s eyes narrowed, his expression becoming mildly dangerous despite the sweaty blond hair flopping in his face and obscuring some of his view. “Not even close,” he said, carefully deliberate. Steve grinned and resumed thrusting slowly into Danny, the urgency of before still humming through him. Danny ran his hands down Steve’s back, squeezing his ass for a moment before spreading his cheeks, tapping once on the plug. Steve jolted at the feeling, his arms almost giving out and toppling him onto Danny.

Danny smirked, his intention obvious, and tugged at the plug, not quite hard enough to pull it out but enough that Steve felt it pull at his rim deliciously. He groaned at the feeling, stuck between thrusting into Danny and pushing back against the pressure on his hole. Danny suddenly pulled the plug out, tossing it to the side where the low noise of the vibration faded into the background. Steve gasped at the sudden emptiness, letting out a soft whine at how he clenched down around nothing before he felt the blunt pressure of Danny’s fingers circling his hole.

“Danny,” he pleaded, canting his hips back to meet Danny’s hand. Danny chuckled.

“I’ve got you, Steve.” Danny shoved two fingers in unceremoniously. Steve was already stretched enough that all he felt was a slight burn adding to the heat growing in his belly. Danny pressed the fingers directly against Steve’s prostate and that was it. Steve’s world splintered, and he thrust into Danny once more before everything dissolved into intense pleasure, his world fading down to Danny clenching down around him and the sharp release of tension flooding his body. He fell forward, shaking and gasping through the aftershocks, the static in his head slowly fading back to reality, to the sound of Danny moaning in his ear.

“Get off,” Danny demanded pushing at Steve’s chest. Steve complied, his limbs shaking and his mind still fuzzy from his orgasm. Danny practically pounced onto him, flipping him over onto the bed, pushing his head down into the pillows and thrusting into him firmly. Steve cried out, his hands scrambling for purchase on the wrinkled sheets as Danny fucked him hard. The sharp twist of pain that had accompanied his first thrust faded quickly as Danny pushed his cock against Steve’s prostate in chasing his own release.

Steve felt like he was tingling all over, overstimulation making him shout Danny’s name interspersed with violent swearing. Searing pleasure raced through him as Danny raked his nails down Steve’s back. Steve clenched down automatically, and Danny swore, his hips jerking as his cock swelled and he came, pulsing deep inside Steve. Steve closed his eyes and collapsed fully onto the bed, wrung out completely.

Danny chuckled and flopped down next to him, stretching out lazily. “I think you wore me out,” he mumbled, curling up against Steve’s side.

Steve smiled into the pillow, eyes half-closed in exhaustion. “Retaliation,” he said, the pillow muffling his words, “I had to get back at you somehow.”

“Yes,” Danny said dryly, throwing a leg over both of Steve’s, “such a punishment, fucking you into the mattress, I’m so glad I survived that.”

Both of them burst into giggles and Danny pressed a soft kiss against Steve’s sweaty shoulder. “Sleep now, retaliation talk later.”

“Shouldn’t someone get the plug?” Steve yawned, not really caring enough to even look around for it.

Danny curled a hand around Steve’s hip and nuzzled into his skin, already mostly asleep. “Sleep now, plug later.”

Steve snorted at his partner’s slurred words and snuggled down further into the sheets, letting the soft buzz of the plug and Danny’s sleepy sighs lure him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now with a [Spanish translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517042)!


End file.
